1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for making a tubular article, and more particularly to a method for making a bicycle frame part by injecting a high pressure fluid into a heated tubular blank in a mold.
2. Description of the Related Art
The frame of a bicycle includes a plurality of tubular frame parts that are assembled together through welding techniques. However, the welded areas on the frame parts have an adverse effect on the appearance of the bicycle. In addition, a large number of welding operations is required when assembling the frame parts, which results in an increase in manufacturing costs.